big_cheesefandomcom-20200213-history
ReviewTechUSA
ReviewTechUSA or Known as Richard Masucci (Born 1981)' is a fat greedy internet famous journalist, ranter and advertiser who covers all aspects of gaming who started out on That Guy With The Glasses and ended up on YouTube. ' Despite looking like an ordinary YouTuber who believes his opinions matter, Richard is the quite possibly the biggest sellout, liar and drama queen on YouTube who is funded by fraudulent subscription boxes and shaving foam companies along with ad revenue from the site. ReviewTechUSA is an idiot, a bully and sometimes a lolcow. Who is compared favorably to Jack Thompson of Fox News because of his prejudiced personal issues and brainwashing schemes. Richard has managed to reach 230,000 subscribers but in that time has done so by creating clickbait titles and catering to shitty fanboyism. Even going so far as to make videos that aren't about gaming or technology at all like his four dating nightmares. In the beginning, Richard used to work as an IT commissioner and was fired due to the economic crisis, to make up for his unemployed ass, Rich thought it was a great idea to post "reviews" on YouTube. Not knowing what was to come of his "career" Internet Fights ReviewTechUSA vs Shuhei Yoshida ReviewTechUSA in his usual clickbait schemes uploaded a video called PS4/Xbox One Launch Disasters Imminent! (Please Share). This caused tremendous butthurt from the Playstation/Xbox community. This video was uploaded without a credible source where Rich would discuss the "controversial" topics surrounding the Xbox One and PS4 launch date where the online was "in shambles" and was the reason why so many shitty games were delayed. This was a LIE in order to get money, Rich made no apology for the incident and provided zero evidence. This caused a flood of outrage as well as some serious drama. And then the lulziest backlash in the entire planet happened, Yoshida, the president of Sony Entertainment Company called his video "so stupid". Rich sunk to a new low by getting insulted by the head of SEC and called out on his bullshit. ReviewTechUSA vs Arbitor365 Following the Yoshida incident, a Sony Defense Force member and failed troll, got extremely upset seeing Rich's biased propaganda. After crying his autistic eyes out, Arbitor decided to make a 30 minute long video about him exploiting his pathetic fanboyism for Sony and his unbearable tourette's syndrome. Arbitor hoped to achieve something with his life by doing this but ended up being bombarded with messages pointing out how much of a man-child he was. ReviewTechUSA vs Big Cheese Gaming Around July 2014, Rich started to advertise another gaming channel called 'Big Cheese Gaming' (Because it really cuts the cheese so bad). The reason behind the campaign is Rich is a lazy ass cheapskate and started to ask people to buy him a new computer, since he wasted all his money on new PC gaming parts. So, a new reviewer who is starting out on YouTube named Jakeem Johnson offered him a laptop in exchange for three months of advertising for his channel at the end of Rich's videos. So, both got their end of the bargain. Then, Rich being the greedy bastard as he usually is asked for a desktop. So, the deal was extended to 6 six months. Rich felt six months worth of ads for 2 computers is just enough, until he wanted a new computer for another part of his house as he doesn't have a enough computers already. So, the campaign is extended for 2 months plus a compensation of 200 dollars. Sounds good for Rich's hairy ass nipples to be hard enough until the CD drive on the new computer broke. So, Jakeem offered to fix it for a few dollars. Then, Rich's money senses are tingling and decided to return the PC back to Jakeem and not pay his promised 200 dollars in order to avoid a fee significantly smaller than that. Plus to add more fire to the burning shit pile, Rich ended the eight month campaign by two months, not keeping his end of the bargain. This made Jakeem very raged and threatened to sue him for the money he owes plus extra damages. But then, it was discovered that Rich refused to pay the money to Jakeem as Rich posted a video on how he was ripped off by Dell for buying an Alienware gaming PC for 800 dollars for him to review (a very rare occurence for a review coming out of ReviewTechUSA). The fact that Rich is to stubborn to pay Jakeem and has a lot of money to buy a shitty PC for a review made Jakeem suspicious. So, Jakeem posted a video on how Rich is a bad businessman and should not do future endorsements as he is too stubborn to pay extra money. Rich made snarky remarks against Jakeem of him being a dick licker and his subscribers revolted against him by unsubscribing. This made Rich worried, so he apologized in a video to Jakeem and paid him his money, but not to feel defeated he took down his apology videos so he can feel more superior. Nevertheless, Jakeem accepted his apology (not really) and both parted ways. https://youtu.be/K2iawxnzBbs ReviewTechUSA vs The Big Cheese Crusaders After CheeseGate ReviewTechUSA inherited a group of trolls who call themselves The Big Cheese Crusaders who have been trolling Rich since 2014 to the present day. They have been responsible for Rich losing sponsors, being kicked out of a gaming convention, doxing him and even tried to trade mark the name ReviewTechUSA in order to mess with him. The groups main trolls often name themselves satirically such as Just gimme my $200, ReviewHellUSA, PepeTechUSA, ReviewPirateUSArgh and TheRTUCritic. The Big Cheese Crusaders found prominence in Rich's comment section with creative comments relating to the $200 scandal, after most of them where blocked by Rich they started producing videos instead. ReviewTechUSA vs TheRTUCritic (Flagging) On August the 10th 2016 in a desperate attempt to censor TheRTUCritic after losing yet another sponsor, Rich of ReviewTechUSA paired up with with a YouTube persona known as Becky Boop. Becky Boop released a video indirectly telling her followers to flag TheRTUCritic's channel as well as depicting Rich as the victim. Rich followed suit and made a video directing his followers to her video. As a result, TheRTUCritic received two strikes on his account, forcing him to put his videos on private to avoid losing his channel. (Update: As of 2016, TheRTUCritic's main channel has been shut down for "violating YouTube's Community Guidelines") Rich's Controversial Bullshit Betraying his friend Mundane Matt by cancelling The Verdict JediRabbit Video Scandal (making fun of JediRabbit for being autistic or having some mental condition) Rich removed the video to avoid having his partnership removed. Exploiting & Threatening An Autistic 16 Year Old Partnering himself with Shadow's Government (The organizer is a hardened criminal) This followed him for years False Flagging Causing Drama With Keemstar (Keemstar owned him in a debate) E-Begging & Patreon (causing the Keemstar drama) He Made A Negative Video On LeafyIsHere (not related to technology gaming news) While Indie Game Developer Digital Homicide Was Threatening Lawsuits Against Steam Users & Jim Sterling For Making Bad Reviews Was (Rich never made a video on that despite his channel is about things tech related & gaming news) Fake Apology To Anita Sarkeesian (it was unnecessary since Rich didn't make death threats to Anita using MrRepzion's name) "BEING FAT IS NOT OKAY" (unless it's me) "When you see the sausage fingers and man boobs" (Even though I said it's not okay to be fat) His Asshurtiness Towards Trolls Despite Saying How He Doesn't Care (We're cyberstalkers "Flat out FUCKIN PERIOD") #Cheddargate Misinforming Viewers Selling Out Known Trolls/Exposers RTU Critic/ReviewHellUSA JustGiveMeMy$200 Shuhei Yoshida The Parody Accounts (Just edit his face and name it Review(insert funny name)USA ex: ReviewShitUSA The Fraudfather Sierra Eire Fake Ralph Accounts A Shirtless Unboxing Of A Bombthumb|link=File:Reviewtechusa_shirtless.jpg There was one phone review video that ReviewTechUSA did which turned on his 12 year old audience, disgusted people who watched and riled up many lulz from his trolls (even referrencing Ralph) in the comments of the now infamous bomb phone known as the Samsung Galaxy Note 7 (which was known for its exploding battery) Rich did many weird things from mentioning how he was trying to get many retweets to do the shirtless unboxing (he would've done it regardless of how many retweets got or had any at all) Rich obviously did this to laugh himself all the way to the bank. In this video he makes weird moaning sounds some times with the camera close up to ugly man in his 30s face. Since then trolls asked him to do another shirtless video. ReviewPimpUSA made an edited version with Rich's Sexual Pleasure Song known as Oh Yes. (which is just Oh Yes being said repeatedly in a sexual tone) '''AdBlock Rich hates AdBlock with a passion since he'll lose money from viewers who don't like ads constantly annoying the ever loving fucking shit out of you. Or you're just someone who hates him and don't wanna give this fat fuck money. Eventually Rich caved and made a video mentioning how websites will have to learn to adjust to AdBlockers. Conclusion So that this "wiki" has wasted your time with an "unbiased description of a Youtuber" which has been clearly not edited by a butthurt fanboy of someone against whom Richard has raised his voice. Maybe consider watching his videos and how he always apologized about his mistakes and tries to stay neutral. To the editor of this. Thank you for wasting your 12-year-old life time. Go do some yoga, maybe go out every once in a while and smell fresh air. Its OK to be normal sometimes.